totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na uwięzi
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 6 Chris siedzi na tronie z berłem w ręku. Obok stoją stażyści, którzy go wachlują. Chris: Mocniej, mocniej! Nie za to wam płacę! Stażysta: Ty nam nic nie płacisz... Chris: Fakt... Stażysta nr 2: A tak a propos.. To jesteśmy na wizji. Chris: No co ty nie powiesz? Ktoś: Akcja! Chris: Witam was, drodzy telewidzowie! To znowu ja, wasz Chris McLean! Stażysta: Wyluzuj.. Chris: Grr! Poprzednio, w odcinku 5, uczestnicy mieli odnaleźć Kunegundę i zabrać jej worek z forsą! Nagle pojawia się Kunegunda. Kunegunda: Ktoś wypowiadał moje słłłiiitaśne imię? ^^ Chris: Tak.. Wskazał palcem na stażystę. Chris: To on! Kunegunda: Ojeju! Kunegunda rzuciła się na stażystę. Stażysta: Gnieciesz.. Chris: O czym to ja? A tak! Oglądajcie Przygodę.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI! Kunegunda puściła Stażystę i przytuliła się do Chris'a. Kunegunda: Kotku, kąpiel będzie za chwilę gotowa. <3 Zdejmuj swoje boksereczki w Kunegundziowe serduszka. <3 Chris: Mam nadzieję, że to wycięli? Kamerzysta kiwa przecząco głową. Chris: Ehh... Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Dżungla Z jakiś niewyjaśniony do tej pory sposób, las doszczętnie zmienił się w dżunglę. Na pewnym skrawku wolnej powierzchni stały trzy klatki. A w nich trzy drużyny, czyli Owadożercy, Rozbitkowie oraz Tubylcy. Klatki były zamknięte, a przetrzymywani w nich ofiary, smacznie sobie spały. Klatek pilnowali chodzący wkoło łowcy głów. Trochę dalej na czymś w rodzaju ogromnego ołtarzyka stały dwa ogromne trony, na których siedzieli Chris oraz Kunegunda. Chris zaczął śpiewać, co natychmiast obudziło uczestników. '''Pearl: Nieeee, przestań ryczeć! Ja chcę spać! Junior: ziew Spokojnie, ziomalko... Lucy: ziew Wreszcie mogliśmy się wyspać.. Misty: Zamknij się. Łowca głów, który był najbliżej klatek wrzasnął i uderzył batem w klatkę Tubylców. Pearl: Ał, ogarnij się, idioto! Chris: Radziłbym być cicho, na waszym miejscu. Zawodnicy wstali z ziemi i rozejrzeli się. '' '''JoJo:' A co to za ładni panowie? ^^ Misty: Co tu znowu kombinujesz, Chris? Chris: Jakie znowu? Nic, dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Kunegunda: Chris chce powiedzieć, że... Chris: Zamknij się! Ricardo: Aa.. Mów, Kundziu. Nie krępuj się. Kunegunda: Och, Ricarduś. <3 Więc... Chris: Nie wtrącaj się! Idziemy! Alfie: Może chociaż powiesz, co mamy robić? Chris: Dowiecie się... Wszyscy: ...w swoim czasie. Chris: Brawo. Do zobaczenia. :3 Poszedł. '' '''Kunegunda:' A tak nawiasem mówiąc, to wskazówki macie w tych małych koszyczkach przy strumyku. ^^ Chris: KUNEGUNDA! Kunegunda: Idę, mój ty królewiczu. <3 Pobiegła za Chris'em. Tymczasem łowcy głów zaczęli napierać na klatki. Austin: Co jest?! Łowca głów złapał go za włosy. Austin: Nieeee, tylko nie włosy, tylko nie włosy! ;( W tej samej chwili JoJo zarżnęła łowcę łopatą. xD Austin: Dzięki? Junior: Skąd masz tę łopatę, men? JoJo: Zawsze trzymam w kieszeni kieszonkową wersję tego cacuska. ^^ Darryl: Że w kieszeni? xD Przecież ty nie masz kieszeni w tych spodniach. JoJo: Jesteś pewny? :D Zaczęła wyciągać z tyłka noże, kilka pogiętych widelców, nożyczki i scyzoryk. Denis: Masz tam coś jeszcze? O_o Junior: Każda dupa skrywa wiele tajemnic, ziom. Kiedy wszyscy już się ogarnęli i wyszli z klatek, podbiegli do jeziorka. Austin, JoJo i Darryl zabrali po wskazówce i przeczytali na głos. Darryl, Austin i JoJo: Woda, piasek i morskie fale. Odnajdź królewnę i pojmij złego luda. Pearl: Królewna? Jeżeli oni mają na myśli tego królikowatego paszteta, to serio, ale mają chyba mózgli pokroju ziemniaka! Wszyscy: ??? David: Nie obrażaj ziemniaka. On tez ma uczucia. ;( Misty: Spoko, Pearl. Oni mają na myśli Ciebie. Pearl: Serio? Misty: Nie. :D Pearl: No, odezwał się człekokszałtny paszczur bez brwi. Misty: Kto to mówi. Różowa blondi. Lucy: Misty, ale Pearl nie jest blondynką... Pearl: Przynajmniej nie mam włosów z lumpeksu. Misty: A ja peruki. :P Pearl: Ja też nie! JoJo: Sprawdzimy? ^^ Pearl: Odczep się! Misty zaczęła się śmiać. Pearl: No i jeszcze śmiech konia. Pięknie. Misty: Grr! Misty była gotowa rzucić się na Pearl, ale powstrzymał ją Denis. Denis: Idziemy. Skoro wskazówka mówi, o wodzie, falach i piasku to na pewno chodzi o plażę. Szybko, bo im szybciej ten koszmar się skończy, tym lepiej. JoJo: I właśnie to w tobie kocham. <3 Całusy, całusy, całusy... '' '''Pearl:' Emm, możecie przestać? Nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Pearl: PRZESTAŃCIE! JoJo odskoczyła od Denis'a. Ten szybko się ogarnął i zaczął iść w stronę plaży. Reszta ruszyła jego śladem. Polana Uczestnicy szli dosyć szybko, dlatego nie zostało im już dużo drogi do końca trasy. Jednak znaleźli się tacy, którzy chcieli odpocząć. Oczywiście, była to Pearl. Pearl: '''Nie chce mi się już.. Muszę odpocząć. '''Misty: Nie możemy się zatrzymywać. Pearl: Muszę was reprezentować, a to wymaga spokoju i ciszy. I oczywiście czasu. Wyciągnęła szminkę i zaczęła sobie malować nią usta. Darryl: A tak właściwie, to działamy wspólnie czy dzielimy się na drużyny? Ricardo: Wspólnie będziemy silniejsi. Alfie: Ale może Chris'owi właśnie o to chodzi? Po to podzielił nas na początku sezonu na drużyny, żebyśmy teraz współpracowali jako drużyna! Pearl: Alfie, zastanów się co ty mówisz. Ricardo: Może ta mała ma rację... Alfie: Alfie. Ricardo: No tak, Alfie. Austin: '''Ale wspólnie więcej uda nam się zrobić.. '''Alfie: I kiedy uwolnimy Chris'a ten wywali kogoś z nas.. Darryl: Dobra, i tak damy sobie świetnie radę drużynowo. Pearl: Tak, bo mamy Ricardo. <3 Darryl: Miałem na myśli siebie, ale... Misty: A my mamy JoJo. Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałam.. JoJo: Łłiiii! ^^ Austin: A my... David'a? Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, a David zaczął płakać. David: Buuuu. :< Jako pierwsi wstali Tubylcy z lekkim marudzeniem Pearl. Pearl: No okej, okej. Darryl: To... powodzenia wszystkim? I poszli. Po chwili wstali również zawodnicy z drużyny Owadożerców. JoJo: Miłego zabijania. ^^ David ponownie się rozpłakał. Denis: Spoko, mały. Damy sobie radę. Uścisnął rękę Austin'owi i zaczął truchtem oddalać się od reszty. Za nim pobiegła reszta jego drużyny. Junior: Zbieramy się, ziomy? Austin: 'Taa... A ty David przestań płakać. '''David: '''Dobrze. '''Junior: '''Spokojnie, pędraku. Damy sobie radę! ''David już miał oczy we łzach, ale powstrzymał się od płaczu. '''Austin: Musimy się pokazać i nie dać się pokonać! Junior: Właśnie! David: Właśnie? Po chwili Rozbitkowie zaczęli biec w stronę plaży. Plaża Plaża wyglądała teraz inaczej, że można by twierdzić, że przeszło przez nią wielkie tornado, które swoimi ogromnymi siłami stworzyło, co naprawdę wyglądało imponująco. Z piasku zrobiła się ogromna wieża, na której szczycie wznosiły się dwa trony. Jeden rzecz jasna dla Chris'a, a drugi dla Kunegundy. Oboje byli związani, co wyglądało dosyć realistycznie jak na udawaną próbę poderżnięcia gardła przez złych tubylców. A może to jednak nie jest udawane? Przekonamy się o tym za chwilę. Warto jednak również wspomnieć, że drużyny znalazły sobie wspaniałe kryjówki, z których obserwowali królewnę i króla. Owadożercy ukryli się niedaleko palącego się ogniska, Tubylcy na drzewie, a Rozbitkowie jako tarczy użyli statku, którym prawdopodobnie przybyli wrogowie. U Owadożerców 150px Denis obmyślał plan, a w tym czasie Lucy i Misty rozmawiały ze sobą na temat planu. Oczywiście robiły to tak cicho, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał. '' '''Misty:' Przecież miałaś okazję. Lucy: No tak, ale sama mówiłaś, że mam to zrobić dyskretnie. Misty: W takim tempie, to ty za rok tego nie zrobisz.. Lucy: A myślisz, że to takie łatwe? Jako kowbojka nie jestem przywyczajona do takich sytuacji. Misty: A co w tym trudnego? Podchodzisz pyk, pyk, pyk i już. Jest twój. Lucy: Tak? To może zrobisz to za mnie, co? Misty: Ja mam inne zadanie.. Lucy: Ciekawe jakie... Denis: Dziewczyny! Gotowe! Niechętnie podeszły do Denis'a. Denis: W sumie, to plan jest prosty. Musimy odbić Chris'a i Kunegundę. Ja zajmę się łowcami głów. Lucy, masz przy sobie lasso? Lucy: Jasne. Denis: Zajmiesz się Chris'em i Kunegundą. JoJo Ci pomoże. JoJo: Pysznie. :D Misty: A ja? Denis: Będziesz nas osłaniać. Chociaż jeżeli zajmą się mną, to wątpię, żeby zwrócili uwagę na dziewczyny. Misty: Mam Cię osłaniać? Zapomnij. Denis: Wolisz sama zmierzyć się z tą bandą? Misty: A czemu by nie? Lucy mi pomoże! Lucy?! Lucy jednak nigdzie nie było. Podobnie jak JoJo. Denis: Chyba już zaczęły wprowadzać mój plan w życie... Przed Denis'em pojawił się łowca głów. Złapał go za rękę i wsadził mu torbę na głowę. Łowca głów: Niestety nie. Buhaha! Zniknęli. Drugi łowca wykręcił Misty rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę dżungli. '' U Tubylców 150px ''Darryl kłócił się z Ricardo o to, kto ma uratować Kunegundę i Chris'a. Pearl malowała paznokcie, a Alfie próbowała jej pomóc. Pearl: Zostaw mnie! Twoje brudne ręce przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze! Widziałaś je w lustrze? Alfie: Pearl, ale... Darryl: Niech Alfie uratuje Kunegundę i Chris'a! W końcu to był jej pomysł z tym podziałem na drużyny.. Ricardo: Good idea! Alfie: Ja? Pearl: Alfie, powiedz szczerze. Kiedy te ręce ostatnio widziały manicure? Alfie: Nigdy? Pearl cofnęła się i wpadła na Darryl'a. Pearl: Odejdź ode mnie, ty ciemna maso! Darryl: Że ja? Pearl wstała, zaczęła wrzeszczeć i wybiegła z kryjówki prosto na łowcę głów, który się na nią rzucił. Po chwili w miejscu szamotaniny nie było już nikogo. Darryl: Gdzie oni się podziali? Ricardo: Lepiej stąd uciekajmy. Łowca głów: Za późno. Chłopcy odwrócili się, a łowca trzymał już Alfie, która wierzgała jak oszalała. Po chwili i ich złapało dwóch innych i cała szóstka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Chris: Amatorszczyzna... U Rozbitków 150px Austin zszokował swoich towarzyszy i sam wymyślił własny plan. Austin: No więc.. Rzucimy David'a prosto w tych czarnych idiotów, potem ty, Junior, uratujesz Chris'a i Kunegundę, a ja zbiorę wszystkie możliwe laury. David: To nie fair! Junior: Mi tak paszuje. Austin: No przykro mi, David. Nie masz wyboru! David rozpłakał się, ale po chwili się ogarnął, wyprostował i zaczął piszczeć na cały głos. David: NIE! NIE ZROBIĘ TEGO! NIE ZMUSICIE MNIE! Austin: 'A właśnie, że zrobisz! ''Dał znak Junior'owi i rzucili David'em prosto na środek plaży. Na padlinę szybko rzucili się łowcy. '''Austin: No, powodzenia Junior.. Junior?! Junior'a nigdzie nie było. '' '''Austin:' Dzielny chłopak. Łowca głów: Nie byłbym tego taki pewny. Złapał Austin'a za włosy i pociągnął. Po chwili wszyscy zniknęli w kłębi dymu. Po chwili wszystko było już jasne. Wszyscy zawodnicy dokładnie związani i zakneblowani siedzieli w klatce. Łowcy szykowali duże ognisko i kocioł z gorącą wodą. Wiadomo było, że zawodnicy posłużą jako pyszny dodatek do zupy. Przerażeni, patrzyli na Chris'a, który tylko wzruszał ramionami. Sam był mocno związany i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ostatecznie, można było czekać na superbohatera, który uratował by wszystkich... No i na szczęście.... Bteh: Co ma być k****! To mój k**** tron! Bteh rzuciła się na wszystkich łowców jednocześnie. Ci na jej widok zaczęli biec w stronę statku, którym prawdopodobnie chcieli uciec. Jednak nie było to takie proste, bo ona biegła za nimi i gryzła ich w tyłki. Ostatecznie dała sobie z nimi spokój, a oni odpłynęli. Zdenerwowana Bteh zaczęła się wspinać po wieży, gdzie byli Chris oraz Kunegunda. Chris zaczął panikować. Chris: O, nie! Czemu ona!? Kunegunda: Chrisiaku, kto? Chris: Ona! Bteh złapała Chris'a za nogę i usiadła mu na kolanach. Bteh: I masz k**** więcej tak nie robić! Kunegunda: Przepraszam, ale zaszła chyba pomyłka. Bteh: Twoja stara ma na imię pomyłka, k****! Kunegunda: Ej, nie obrażaj mamusi. :< Bteh: Chris! Co to za k****? Ile jej zapłaciłeś za jedno porno?! Dobrze wiesz, że to k**** ja miałam być w nim gwiazdą! Chris: Pomocy? Bteh zeskoczyła z Chris'a na Kunegundę i... utknęła. Bteh: '''K****! Jak można być tak ohydnie tłustym! K**** ile ty jesz dziennie, prosiaku?! ''Kunegunda wstała, a Bteh uwolniła się spod jej tłuszczu i spadła z górki na piasek obok ogniska. '' '''Kunegunda: Dosyć tego! Można obrażać moją matkę, ojca, krawcową, moje seksi majteczki, rushhhowy i moje królicze nałuszniczki! Ale nikt nie będzie mnie wyzywał od prosiaków! Pocałowała Chris'a i zeskoczyła z górki prosto na Bteh. Chris: Uuuuła... Przewiniecie? ^^ Bteh: K****! Tysiąc kilo na mne spadło! Odczep się, świaniaku! Kunegunda zaczęła walić Bteh po mordzie. Ta się wkurzyła i zaczęła robić to samo z potrojoną siłą. Po chwili obie poddały się, ze wględu na wysiłek. W tym czasie łowcy głów wrócili. Jedni zaczęli uwalniać uczestników, a pozostali odciągnęli Bteh od Kunegundy. '' '''Bteh:' Puszczaj mnie, k****! Bo jak ci p******** to k***** nie będzie tak miło, k****! Łowca głów: Ja nie mogę pracować w takich warunkach! Ściągnął maskę. Okazało się, że był to tylko Chef w stroju łowcy. Bteh: A co do za wąsaty pedał? Przypatrzyła mu się lepiej. Bteh: Mrrr, lubię takich przystojniaków. :* Chef: 'Nie, nie lubisz... ''Zaczął się wycofywać. Bteh wstała i zaczęła iść za nim. '''Bteh: Tylko kocham. <3 Tak, zgadza się. <3 Chef z przerażeniem zaczął uciekać. Bteh oczywiście pobiegła za nim. '' '''Bteh:' Nie uciekniesz od miłości. <3 Chef wskoczył do statku. Przerażeni łowcy już wcześniej wystartowali. Bteh w ostatniej chwili wskoczyła do statku. Oczywiście niezauważona. '' '''Chris:' Co za dzień... Odwiążcie mnie! Denis i Ricardo ściągnęli Chris'a i rozwiązali go. Ten uczesał się, poprawił koszulę i spojrzał wrogo na uczestników. Misty: No co? Chris: Gów... Kunegunda: Chrisiu, nie wolno. Chris: Grrr! JoJo: Waruj! ^^ Chris: Mam tylko jedno pytanie... Dlaczego nie współpracowaliście? Przecież było was dwa razy więcej! Pearl: Nie współpracowaliśmy, bo.... Wszyscy skierowali wzrok w stronę Alfie. Alfie: No co? Chris: Zresztą nieważne. Niemniej jednak, dzisiaj pożegnamy kogoś z was. David: Ko-kogo? Chris: '''Niech pomyślę... Oczywiste jest, że zadanie wygrali Owadożercy. Znowu. '''Austin: Zgłaszam protest! Chris: Serio? Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ziom. Jako jedyni nie kłócili się do tego stopnia, że wymyślili dosyć sensowny pomysł na uwlonienie mnie. I oczywiście uwzględnili wszystkich członków zespołu. JoJo: Jeeee! ^^ Rządzimy. <3 Chris: Natomiast ceremonia czeka na Tubylców. Pearl: WHAT?! Chris: Nie robiliście prawie nic, a zresztą dawno nie byliście na ceremonii. To tyle. Odszedł. Pearl: Grrrrr! Darryl: '''Alfie, szykuj się. '''Alfie: Co ja? Wszyscy odeszli. Alfie została sama. Alfie: Grrr! Również odeszła. Pokój Zwierzeń Pearl: Alfie? Chyba jedyna normalna drużyna. Chociaż.. Ricardo też jest niezły. Hmm... Darryl: Sory, Alfie.. Ricardo: Jedna z nich... Która bardziej mi się przyda? Alfie: Chcą mnie wyrzucić? Za co? :< Ceremonia Kunegunda stoi przed uczestnikami przebrana za Chris'aMcLean'a. Kunegunda: Oddaliście już głosy i podjęliście decyzję. Hihi, jestem taka podobna do Chrisiora. :D Darryl: Możesz szybciej? Kunegunda: Jasne, cukiereczku. <3 Rzuciła w niego kokosem. Kunegunda: Jesteś bezpieczny. ^^ Tak samo jak twój kolega Ricardo! Ricardo łapie kokosa. Ricardo i Darryl: To nie jest mój kolega! Kunegunda: Jasne, jasne. Dziewczynki.. Jest mi przykro, że któraś z was dzisiaj wtopi.. Nie zmienia to faktu, że dla Kundzi zostanie mniej rywalek, hihi. ^^ Dramatyczna muzyczka... ... ... ... Kunegunda: Alfie! Twój czas się skończył! Oddasz teraz fartucha! Wszyscy patrzą na nią pytająco. Kunegunda: Ojej, nie ten programik, klops. ^^ Rzuca koksa Pearl. Kunegunda: Czeka nas Lot Wstydu, hihi! <3 Lot Wstydu Alfie siedzi w balonie, który zaraz odleci. Pearl: Bay, bay, mocherowy berecie! Darryl: Było fajnie, ale taka jest gra. Ricardo: Nie dałaś nam wyboru. Alfie: Jasne. ^^ Nie mam do was żalu. Powodzenia, Pearl. <3 Balon odleciał. Tubylcy zaczęli machać Alfie na pożegnanie. Pearl: Powodzenia? Czyli ona mi kibicuje? Oh My Good! Kunegunda: Jej, masz fankę. ^^ A wy, wszyscy. Oglądajcie program naszego wspaniałego, pełnego wdzięku i poczucia humoru gościa, który... Tubylcy: Oglądajcie Przygodę Totalnej Porażki! <3 Odcinek był... Był genialny! <333 Był... Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji Alfie? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Jak Ci się podobała Bteh w roli cameo? Była extra! <33 Była beznadziejna. :< Twoja ulubiona drużyna, to drużyna... Drużyna Owadożerców! Drużyna Tubylców! Drużyna Rozbitków! Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Austin Darryl David Denis JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Austin Darryl David Denis JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki